


Valentine's Bets

by cutewitchy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutewitchy/pseuds/cutewitchy
Summary: Is there anything more ridiculous than betting your love life off with your friends? Valentine's Day is coming up soon and that's exactly what Ginny Weasley does (begrudgingly) in order to help a friend out.Soon enough, things got a little bit disastrous when Ginny Weasley finds out that she'll have to go out with Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sooo, what do you think? please please please leave a comment below, it's what motivates me to write more!
> 
> This story is not originally meant to have too much chapters, but who knows?  
Also - if you ever notice typos or grammar mistakes let me know (I'm not at all bothered by that!)
> 
> Good reading! Cheers

In a few days, it would be Valentine's day. It felt like everybody were counting down the days until this great event, and all the giggling and shouting and cursing became a reflection of the teenage expectations that filled every corner of the castle. On that glorious thursday morning, Hogwarts' students from all sorts could be seen copying love potion recipes, poems and love spells from textbooks. For the students, this peculiar holiday couldn't be more about coloured cards and flowers… (S so many flowers! honestly? poor allergic kids). As for the professors, it was a time of the year that they had to work twice as hard to get half of the attention of the kids. People had a reason to be this way, of course: Valentine's day wasn't exactly complete without the ugly side of it: bets, break ups and worst of all, the heartbreaking rejections.

Despite popular belief, Valentine's day, specially in Hogwarts, wasn't about love. It was about intense emotions though - wether that was passion, distress or utter indiference, the person would decide for thyself. And on top of that absolute teenager chaos, the classes still went on.

It wasn't too long before Spells class began for the fifth years of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that little folded, secretive notes danced and twirled trough quick hands across the room while the unaware eyes of Professor Flitwick concentrated on a dusty book in front of him.

Then, a few notes landed directly into Ginny Weasley's desk.

Ginny carefully unfolded the three little pieces of paper, masterfully hiding it from anyone's view.

The first one read:  
"Hey Ginny, heard you're single now. Wanna go out to Hogsmeade with me this saturday?

\- Tyler"

_Tyler really was an insensitive bastard, wasn't he?_  
The second note read:

"Ginny, we need to talk. Let's not be hot headed about this, I think you didn't REALLY wanna break up with me.

\- Mike"

_Ha! ANOTHER insensitive bastard. Fucking hell!_  
And then the third note went on:

"OMG GIN  
I think Michael is writing you a note right now. Please IGNORE that twat. Also - on a scale of one to ten how much do you fancy dissing homework and just eat a bunch of chocolate this afternoon? I've heard that Seamus Finnigan accidentally blowed up greenhouse 4 yesterday and Sprout cancelled class.

\- Billie"

Ginny couldn't help but smile at Billie's note. Across the room, she found her blond friend smiling mischievously at her. Ginny gave her a small nod, a silent "I'm game".

Concerning the other two notes, Ginny simply ignored them with elegant calm (sometimes her ability to be a world-class actress came in handy.)

That day, Professor Flitwick teached the Eradication Spell. Ginny was excited, Spells easily managed to be her favourite class and she felt on her element. When Professor cleared his throat, the class went into silent focus.

"Now, class, today we're learning the Eradication Spell. The history of this counter-charm actually dates to 1588, by the same witch who created the Prior Incantatem charm. The origin of the spell is actually due to a family intrigue including Johanna, the Just, and her brother, Melvin, whose fame of being a paranoid vigilante in their magical village became legendary. As the story goes, Melvin used to use Prior Incantatem recklessly on other villagers' wands as a form of local law enforcement. The villagers felt intimidated after a while and urged Johanna to stop her brother's doings. In 1589, then, she created the Eradication Spell. Can anyone name the principal use of it?"

Three students raised their hands. Vincent Corlier, Ravenclaw, is the one chosen to speak. The words that came out of his mouth magically appeared written on the black board behind Professor Flitwick.

While the explication went on, Ginny's eyes wandered trough the room, and yup, she was right: Michael Corner, the bad loser he was, wouldn't stop staring at her. His face had a very distinct "Well? Won't you answer me?" expression that annoyed the girl very much. She decided to ignore him even more agressively.

"The Eradication Spell is used to dissipate the effect of spells and objects associated with memory." simply said Vincent.

"Very well, Mr. Corlier, I see you've been reading the course's bibliography. Five points to Ravenclaw." squeaked Professor Flitwick, visibly proud. The man continued the lesson. "The major effect of the Eradication Spell is the dissipation of Priori Incantatem's cloud of memory. Please write that down."

The sound of pens on parchment grew suddenly loud.

The professor then continued by performing some simple spells. With a second wand, he casted Priori Incantatem on his own. Colorful smoke erupted from the object revealing the very simple spells he had just casted. Then, he proceeded on teaching how to cast the Eradication Spell by separating the class into arranged pairs, the first person being responsible for casting Priori Incantatem and the second, responsible for casting the Deletrius charm.

After a minute or so, Ginny was the first one to be able to cast it properly, making even more obvious Flitwick's endearment towards the student. She paired with Luna Lovegood for the class exercise, a fascinating yet odd girl from Ravenclaw that Ginny became familiar of recently.

And ever so slowly, the class learned the right hand movement, the right enunciation, the right rhythm. Class went on and Luna dissipated the last bit of Ginny's spell when the bell rang, and then soon enough the fifth years were all strolling trough the corridors. Billie stood by Ginny’s side.

"Oh, do you mind waiting for me outside? I still have a thing or two to get over with here." said Ginny

Billie looked at her knowingly. She slowly paced towards the door. "Alright, see ya at lunch. And Ginny? As much as I would approve it," she moved her mouth but no sound came out, "don't eat that boy alive."

Ginny snickered. Not far from where she was, Michael pretended to help Professor Flitwick while bashfully looking at Ginny's direction every two seconds. He was visibly hopeful they could talk alone. Ginny decided to grant that wish just this once and approached the two.

"Professor Flitwick, sir… I wanted to ask you - I'm interested in studying more about Erasing Charms and I was wondering if there's more to read into this spell?" said the girl, genuinely excited with all the new magic.

"Ah, Ginevra Weasley! Brilliant girl, congratulations on your performance today. Now, if you're interested there are two marvellous books on the subject of Erasing Charms in the library, I'm sure you'll appreciate them. I'll write it down for you, just a minute."

Michael approached Ginny and listened everything attentively as Professor Flitwick conjured out of thin air a piece of parchment and a pen. He wrote the title of the books and signed the paper. Ginny realized in surprise that it was, in fact, a permission to use the reserved part of the library.

"I hope you enjoy these books, Ms. Weasley. Now, uh, if you two excuse me, I have some homework to grade."

Ginny smile faded a little when Michael said "Of course. Thank you professor, have a good day. C'mon, Ginny"

\----

He guided both of them outside of the classroom all the way to a small clearing where patches of green grass danced at the touch of light wind. Finally, they stood there, face to face, but the many words that went trough their minds just a minute ago were completely vanished.

Ginny looked at Michael, endearing, rational, annoying Michael, and she knew in that moment that things could have never worked out between the both of them in the first place.

"Look Ginny…" he began "I'm sorry for what I said. I mean… you too said some pretty mean things to me and, I don't know, you always awake parts of me I didn't even know that existed! But the point is-

Ginny started to remember their stupid argument and all her reasons flashed trough her mind at once again.

"Michael… Don't. Just don't. Listen, what we had was good for a while, but you have to accept that it is not anymore. Plus, this is not even a good apology, you prick."

His confusion went visibly great, but her assertiveness grew way stronger.

"But Ginny-

She crossed her arms around her chest and looked at him with sincere "apology eyes". There is nothing you can do about it.

"It's over, Mike. I'm sorry too… I'll see you around"

\---

Ginny walked alongside the wave of students flooding the corridors. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she spotted Billie right away at Gryffindor's table. The girl sat in front of their friend Jeremy, a sixth year Ravenclaw slash hardcore fan of wizarding music.

Ginny walked over their conversation, sitting beside Billie. Her friends aknowledged her with a slight head movement and continued their argument.

"Billie, you're MAD! How can you possibly say that?" Jeremy exclaimed

"Jerry, EVERYBODY knows that Witching Hour is a WAY better band than the The Potioneers! Have you even heard their new album, Dancing With The Moon?"

"Uh… YEAH. And they were ok, just not brilliant. The Potioneers' Journey Trough Wildfire got the best songs of the year on both magical AND muggle world. Witching Hour WISHED that they had The Potioneers' musical geniuses."

"There's definitely something in your juice, man…"  
snorted Billie, already giggling when she saw Ginny trying to hide a smile.

The blonde girl took a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Soooo, Ginny! What was that with Mikey back there?" Billie asked, interested.

Ginny, not bothering, said "Well… It's official, I guess. I'm single now. And you know what?"

"What?" the two friends answered.

"I'm one hundred percent quidditching my feelings away. I'm gonna train my ass of 'til I'm in the team. Tryouts are really soon, you know. I better up my Chaser game."

Billie let out a very disappointed "Oh".

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm proud of you for the hardwork and all but I just… Well, I thought you were going to say that you'd go with somebody else at the Valentine's Day."

Ginny seemed confused, but Jeremy looked like he knew exactly what the girl was talking about. He inclined his head forward and spoke in a lower voice, conspicuous.

"Billie, is this about-"

"It's not that! I mean, it IS... But c'mon, not NOW." Billie hurried, pointing at him cautiously.

Jeremy's brows rose in a very characteristic "geez" expression. At that moment, Susan Bones, 6th year Gryffindor, approached the table and sat beside Jeremy, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey" purred Jeremy.

Susan blushed. "Hey". She didn't like to be the center of attentions, but Ginny knew that the matter was completely different when it came down to her relationship with Jeremy. Since the both of them started dating, Ginny couldn't help but compare Suzy and Jeremy with herself and Michael. The biggest difference? Their 'we're gonna marry someday' vibe. The brown-haired girl straightened her back and began to serve herself from the sausages plate in front of them. "Oh my god, I'm starving... So, what's up?"

Ginny and Jeremy eyed Billie, waiting.

"Okay! Oh my god, stop looking at me already! I have a crush on someone, a'ight?" she said in a low and hushed tone, "I wanted Ginny to go on a date with someone else on Valentine's Day so I could go with my person as a double date. I just didn't know she would ditch flowers and hot snogging for quidditch." Billie let out a dramatic sigh while Jeremy looked at the other two girls with an "I-knew-it" face.

Ginny's brows shot up, surprised. "Oh, everything's explained! THAT'S why I'm receiving so many letters from random boys all week?"

"What?" Billie asked, genuinely confused. "I'm not setting you up with anyone, Ginny. Yet."

Suzy let out a small, friendly, snort. "Yeah, mate, that's not on her at all… I mean, you're you, Ginny." Ginny blushed lightly, never quite really knowing how to take compliments properly. Suzy continued, taking a sip of her apple juice "but Billie, tell us about this mysterious boy of yours."

On a beat, Billie's face turned ridiculously red - and surprisingly, Jeremy's too.

"You know what? We shouldn't really read too much into this Valentine's situation… It's Billie's business anyway, right?" he took a sip of his glass to make his fake casualty into more believable levels. "So, what about that book on the Ugliest Magical Relics of All Time you were reading, love?"

Ginny eyed Jeremy, curious, but the boy pretended to be oblivious about it and continued to pay attention to Suzy, who gladly answered him. He acted like he really wanted to change the subject, and Billie also faked a sudden interest on her food. Ginny didn't know what to do, especially because Suzy looked like she hadn't noticed a thing.

At the end, Ginny chose to just let it go for now, but the curiosity already sparked on her mind.

\----

The lunch time ended. When the midday started, the four friends and many more students used their sudden lack of Herbology Class to hang out by the lake since the weather was uncharacteristically warm. Jeremy and Suzy, enamorated and all, disappeared after the classic "we're going for a walk" that both Ginny and Billie knew was going to last way more than a normal, friendly-like walk by the lake.

That left Ginny and Billie by themselves, and Ginny knew that that was her perfect shot at unraveling today's mystery. The two girls laid there on the grass, their elbows supporting their backs on the yellow fabric under their bodies.

They were too friends to even linger around the subject. Ginny went straight to the point.

"Sooo… who is it? He isn't a slytherin, is he? ," Ginny asked playfully peaking trough her almost-closed eyelids.

Billie sighed. There's no way she's escaping that conversation, she knew it (and also she didn't want to, not entirely).

"It's… look, don't take the mick outta me, alright? Jeremy already knows about this, it's not a secret. And the person… He's no slytherin." she eyed Ginny, antecipating her reaction. She spoke softly and with weighted words. "Also, he is not a he, Gin. It's... Yara Jenkins from Hufflepuff."

Ginny knew then that Billie was looking for any trace of a bad reaction on her face.

"….Oh." said Ginny, forming a perfect, round, surprised O shape with her lips.

"Well… yeah."

Ginny got up from her back and sat straight, refusing to let her friend feel awkward about it all.

"She's cute. A little clumsy, but very cute… And so tall, isn't she?" the redhead said, smiling. Teasing your friends is something universally entertaining, isn't it? "Wait. When did you started liking her? Oooh, was it last week in DADA when she literally FELL over you?"

Billie covered her face with her hands, mortified. Her eyebrows were curved in defeat and Ginny could tell she was hiding a giggle on the corner of her lips. Ginny laughed, and eventually Billie did too.

"Ginny! Stop it, you're such a bugger that I haven't even got the chance to tell you about the plan"

"Ah, okay. You mean the one in wich I go out with a random boy so you can get into Yara's pants in Hogsmeade?"

"Shut up! Geez… It's not like that" Billie protested, dignified.

Ginny laughed "It's not?"

"It's not. I mean, I'm not forcing you to do this with me… It's just that it's my first date, and I really need to know that if I freak out there's someone I trust there too to back me up."

Very sensible, Ginny thought.

"Besides, you're not going out with some /random/ boy. You should have some fun too, that's why I've got a better idea. You're going with him." the girl pointed her idex finger to somewhere behind Ginny.

Somehow, Ginny figured it out before she had her head completely turned over. When she saw Ron and a black-haired boy descending the stairs of the castle heading into the open air area of Hagrid's cabin, she knew she was doomed. From afar, Ginny could see that Ron wore that well known "panic" look on his face, but apparently it wasn't serious at all 'cause Harry laughed incontrolably at him. His pathetic teenage high-pitched laugh made Ginny smile absentmindedly.

They made their way trough the grass patch and the girls followed them with their eyes. Harry definitely looked taller and more fit now than he did at the Christmas party (not that Ginny noticed him like that, ok?). His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie loose around his neck and his hair an absolute mess. In another words, he looked ridiculously good. In another words, yes, she still kinda fancied that dumbass. Kinda a lot. And he still felt kinda unreachable. Kinda a lot.

"There's no way this is happening, Billie" said Ginny, now serious, her eyes still fixated on the back of her brother's best friend.

"Ginny."

The redhead broke her longing gaze and faced her friend. "No, I mean it. He doesn't like me like that. He won't go on a date with me at all, Billie" she said matter-of-factly.

They crossed eyes. Her friend looked at her with a defiant expression. Ginny, generally a good actress, knew when her performing talents failed her wants. _This is one of those moments,_ she thought.

They stayed quiet for a few moments. And then-

"Alright." Ginny hissed. "I'll try and convince him. For you. And Yara. And for the 'someone you trust' madness. " her friend started to smile giddily. "Ah, ah! Don't get too excited, young lady, there's no guarantee here that this plan will work."

"One can only hope, my dear friend. Hey, by the way, did I ever tell you that you're my favourite over Jeremy?"

Ginny snorted and slapped Billie's arm.

"Ouch!" she cried-laughed "What was that for?"

Their friendly bickering went on until the distracting sound of school bells caught their attention. The period was over, they had Transfiguration now. A few meters away, Ginny saw that Jeremy and Suzy were back and waving for the girls to join them on the path back to the castle.

\-------

After practice, Ginny ascended the stairs all the way trough the Fat Lady, the bad-singing portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower.

"Chinese Fireball" Ginny said, endless tiredness embedded in her voice.

"Indeed!" chirked the Fat Lady, making a little dance with her chubby arms. The door opened and the girl dragged her exhausted body into the common room.

The tower felt cozy. Ginny sighed in relief, the tip of her fingers still buzzing in excitement. Quidditch made her feel this way often even though her practices weren't all that regular nowadays.

She initially had trouble having somewhere to practice without being watched or judged (the pressure was definitely on given the fact that almost all of her brothers had been on the house team during their school years), but sometime between September and October overhearing Fred and George unbestknownly gave her a great solution: a secret room on seventh floor that looked exactly like a big Quidditch practice room for enthusiastic flyers. Of course Ginny knew then that the room was obviously enchanted, but nevertheless beautiful magic. In that sense, coming back to the common room usually made her feel like she was living real life again. On the very far corner of the room, she passed trough some students laughing quietly and a frenetic Hermione writing furiously on a page of parchment. She is always so dedicated and hard-working… I wish we all could be a little more like her sometimes, Ginny thought, complimentary to her friend. The redhead was no religiously dedicated scholar like Hermione, but she could see the good things that came out of it.

Dragging her feet towards the dormroom's stairs, she heard it.

"Hey, Ginny!" he called

She froze and then gracefully turned around, pretending like everything was perfectly fine.

Harry sat by the fire on the big leather reclining chair. He had a purpleish book sitting on his lap looking untouched, his nervous tapping fingers on the worn-out cover. The rythmic movement betrayed his relaxed shoulders, and Ginny almost smirked at that. Harry was arguably the most freaked out student in the totality of Hogwarts (with good reason) and yet he never let it show except for little gestures. Sometimes it felt like an internal joke with herself: no one actually noticed the way he eats using his left hand while his right hand is always hovering close the pocket of his robes (i.e. his wand); How he usually let's Ron and Hermione enter the rooms first so he can watch their backs or the way he starts to tap his fingers over things when there's more to what he's saying.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, hi Harry. What's up?"

"Well… That girl you're friends with? She told me to wait for you 'cause you wanted to talk to me about something important."

Bloody hell, Billie. Ginny's throat went dry like a desert. It took a lot of effort to come up with a lie in such short notice.

"Oh, right. I uh… Wanted to ask wheter you guys would let me watch the team's practice anytime?"

Ginny's voice didn't shiver a bit, but Harry looked confused nevertheless. He used the tip of his finger to adjust his glasses. Barmy, Harry!

"Yeah… I mean, the practices are open for anyone to visit. You can just show up, Ginny" he said, squinting his eyes. "But you wanted to say something else, didn't you?"

How do you know? This actually got Ginny a bit irritated. She didn't like to be cornered up like that.

"Really? How'd you tell?"

"You're pulling a face."

"A face?"

He looked embarrassed now but probably didn't know how to take back his remarks.

"Well… Yeah, you know. You do that sometimes."

"Harry, do what? What you're talking about?"

Ginny saw that he sighed, obviously frustrated about not knowing how to properly communicate and a little bit red-cheeked. _Teenage boys, frankly_…  
Ginny felt her own cheeks flutter when she said:

"Listen, as a matter of fact I do wanna ask something."

She leaned in and sat on the arm of the sofa that was placed in front of Harry's chair. She cleaned her sweaty hands on the thick fabric of the uniform that covered her thighs.

"What is it?" he straightened his neck, looking attentive. It felt strange, almost like he waited for it.

"You know Billie? My friend that talked to you earlier?" her voice tiny compared to the energy it had back on the bickering they just went trough.

He hummed in agreement._ I'm following._ She felt his eyes examining her, her heart nervous and a little bit giddy at the same time.

"Ok, I realize this may sound stupid. Just pay attention, will you?"

"I'm paying attention. Go on."

"Well, Billie is going on a date on Valentine's Day. But-" she paused to watch his reaction. He just looked curious. "she wants me to go with someone too so she feels more confident, right? As in a double date."

"Okay…"

Harry looked absolutely neutral. She hoped he would have figured her intentions out by now so she would've gotten away with not having to actually say the words out loud, but apparently he did not.

"And, uh… I mean, I thought that maybe you could go with me. That is, as friends. Of course."

Harry blinked, and Ginny could swear she saw a strange shimmer in his green eyes. What was that?

"So you want me to come along? To help a friend out?"

"…yeah" she answered cautiously. If Ginny was completely honest with herself about this whole situation this was Not At All 100% about helping a friend. There were a lot of secret desires playing their influence on Ginny's mind right now. "But if you d-"

"It's alright, I'll go" he said matter-of-factly. He picked his book up and got off the chair.

Ginny mirrored his movement, chasing after him. "Wait, what?" she blurted out.

"I said I'll go. Frankly, Ron and Mione's fights are driving me mad this week and you're cool." The apparent casualty of those words did nothing but to put in evidence the second "secret Valentine's day plan" Ginny just heard. Harry wasn't so thick as she initially thought, then.

Ginny giggled contempt with herself for catching that piece of information.

"You do know it's possible they'll want way more than one day to themselves from now on if you do that, don't you?" she teased.

Harry headed towards the dormrooms still facing her with a playful smile. He said in a very low tone "Yeah… but it's about time, don't you think?"

He turned around and disappeared behind the round wall of stone of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY

Valentine's day took forever to arrive and the waiting time felt like hell. Harry obviously liked Ron and Hermione, but the thought of having to be in the same room with both of them at the same time started to bug him to a ridiculous degree recently. 

They were his best mates, undoubtedly, but something irrevocable happened between the couple during summer and Harry couldn't tell what it was exactly. Maybe a kiss? Or maybe Hermione managed to get through Ron's tough head? Either way, it worked an awful lot. Ron would courageously ask about the tedious things Hermione read about, and then when things couldn't get worse Hermione would politely ask about quidditch teams and matches. That kind of thing would go on and on and on until Harry showed his discomfort enough for them to realize they were flirting bashfully in front of him. And Then he would find a dumb excuse to leave just like now as he pushed the heavy wooden doors of Hogwarts' library at the excuse of “talking to McGonagall about transfiguration that involves fur”. 

He grabbed his books firmly as his shoes echoed through the corridor. On the way to the Great Hall, Harry found Neville talking to his pet frog, Trevor, on a patch of grass. He began to walk towards Neville to ask something about the Herbology class they had earlier that day when a strange, blonde, ravenclaw-wearing-robes young witch approached Neville. Friendly, she petted Trevor. 

Curious, Harry watched the whole scene from afar, catching bits of their conversation. 

"…-ver heard of them." said Neville 

"Well, of course not. They're pranksters, they like to trick the untrained eye, you see..." she explained. 

"Oh" Neville understood.The girl seemed satisfied with herself. Neville looked uncomfortable with the sudden lack of subject and immediately turned red. 

"So um… Will you go out with someone tomorrow?"The girl stopped paying attention to Trevor and looked Neville thoughtfully with her disturbingly big eyes. Harry laughed at the sight of his friend absolutely blushing over a girl. 

"Maybe. It depends." she decided. 

"On what?" 

"On wether you're asking me out or not, silly." 

Nelson jumped out of Neville's grasp and the boy didn't even notice it. He faced the blonde girl. 

"Um… Would you want to- uh… go out with me tomorrow then?" he asked, stuttering. 

The girl giggled."I would love to, Neville. Can we meet at the Great Hall at 9?" 

"Great, that's cool. That's great. I mean-" Neville looked so impressed he didn't quite know how to react. 

"Ok then, it's a date. I gotta go now… I've got double Potions. 'Bye, Neville" 

“'Bye, Luna" 

She got on her feet and walked away towards the Dungeons while Neville finally came to his senses and started to look for Nelson on the near surroundings. Hearing a weird sound, Harry found the frog not far from his feet. He grabbed Trevor and walked over Neville's spot. The frog felt slippery and kinda smelly, reminding Harry of those slugs that Ron threw up a few years ago… Ugh! 

"Hey, Neville. Is this yours?" 

Neville turned around to see Harry. He sighed loud. 

"Hey, Harry! You know, It's so hard to find him… I think I'm gonna ask Flitwick to put a strong tracking spell on Trevor any of these days." Harry laughed and passed the frog to Neville's much careful hands. 

"But not tomorrow, right? That girl seemed nice, by the way." 

The other boy laughed nervously. "Ah, yeah… You saw that?" 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I did… Good luck, mate. It's gonna be fine. 'Guess everybody's a little nervous about Valentine's, anyway." 

Neville's eyebrows shot up and Harry felt slightly weird about it. Did he say something? Harry shifted the weight of his legs while Neville grabbed his things. The two of them started to walk towards the Common Room in silent agreement. 

"Wait, what do you mean? Harry Potter has a date too?" 

"What?" Harry mocked. 

"Well, Dean, Seamus and I figured it would be only a matter of time before you asked someone out. Seamus said no one would have such bad taste. Then Dean laughed. Then I said that you were bearable enough I guess-" 

"Hey!" but Harry laughed. Neville did too. 

They walked trough a narrow shortcut in the middle of the wall and when they came out on the other side Neville said, a little more serious: "But I mean it, who is it, Harry?" 

Harry didn't respond. 

On that exact same moment, Ginny Weasley turned around the far left corner of the corridor with some other fifth years. They looked absorbed in their conversation, and Ginny gesticulated energetically in order to explain something. For a second, that act felt forbidden. To look at Ginny for so long wasn't aloud if Ron wasn't present and talking to her too. But sometimes, just sometimes… he caught himself with wandering eyes and a mind devoid of any thought just like that. At some point, she said something and everybody laughed. 

Harry smiled absentmindedly too. 

Somewhere behind him, Neville's voice came trough. "Oh" his friend said, understading dripping off his words. 

Harry snapped out of it as soon as Ginny and her friends entered their classroom. He felt like slipping out of a daze and didn't quite understand why Neville looked so inquisitorial suddenly. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused. 

"Uh, nothing except you being ridiculously obvious, I think" Neville shot him a "you know what I'm talking about" look. Harry felt guilt crawling up his throat, not a sound escaping his mouth. He probably looked braver than he felt right now. Neville conceded. 

"So you're taking Ginny, then? To Hogsmeade?" 

"Fine, I'm taking her. But as friends, so don't say a thing to Ron, a'ight?" 

They both continued to walk towards the tower as Harry suddenly cared a lot about the tidiness of his tie, his cheeks redder than they were just moments ago. Neville looked concerned and squeaked in a high pitched voice "Wait. Ron doesn't know?" 

They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait. She pretended to look busy while she collected some grapes on a grapevine behind her. 

"No," Harry said it like it was obvious information, "but I'll figure it out. Just don't talk about it, please." ushered Harry. 

"Don't worry, Harry. Swear to Merlin, I hope everything goes well. I'll keep ya secret." 

"Thanks, Neville." 

"Oooh I think somebody got a secret!" the Fat Lady said. "A lot of 'em today, uh?" Harry didn't understood what she meant, but he also didn't care a lot about the secrets people may or may not have involving relationships. He gave the password and Fat Lady looked outraged that he didn't share her sense of humour. 

\-------- 

That afternoon, Harry's anxiety grew exponentially. Ron would arrive at any moment now back from the kitchens where he made a quick stop to “recharge” after his prefect duties. Harry bounced his feet in a nervous tick, and Hermione, who had a large and old book by her lap, noticed immediatly. 

“What is it, Harry?” she asked, not bothering to take her gaze out of the book. 

‘What?” 

“What’s making you so nervous?” she repeated, rather impatient. 

Harry stared at her blankly. Out of everyone, Hermione always kept her reputation intact of being the first one to put pieces of a puzzle together. She would find the answer to her questions quicker than anyone else Harry knew, and for that Harry felt a little pathetic. 

“Nothing” he said. 

Being anxious over Ginny? C’mon... Ron was his best mate, after all. And besides, now that they were sixth years, there were no longer a handful of Weasleys on Hogwarts to be cautious about. And yet... Well, Harry is, all in all, a teenager boy. It's impossible not to worry about girls, friends politics and what else. At last, his mind went blank the minute Ron arrived at the Gryffindor’s dormroom. It was late at night, and finally only the three of them remained by the fireplace. Hermione put her book aside and drew herself closer to the boys.

Ron looked excited as he always did lately. “Hey guys. Brought ya some sweets, Dobby insisted on it.” 

Harry and Hermione leaned on to take a good look as Ron revealed a little cloth package full of suggary goods. 

“That’s very kind of him.” Hermione sighed. “I shouldn’t say this because my parents are dentists and all, but why don’t you eat a few, Harry? It may help your nervousness” 

Harry could see that this caught Ron’s attention. His friend sat beside him, attentive. “What is it, Harry?” 

He took a deep breath and held one of the biscuits with the tips of his fingers, careful not to drop the powdered sugar on his vests. For a moment, he remembered how aunt Petunia never allowed him to eat those. Even with the prohibition, ocasionally he would swipe one or two out of the kitchen at night and savour it by himself in the peace and quiet of his room under the stairs t Privet Drive. Harry wondered if these sweets would taste as good as they did when he was just a small child. Harry guessed that he always had those little sparks of courage within himself. Do things just because it makes him happy, even when he's defying someone. And in the end he have to, because if he's not reclaiming his own wants and needs, who will? Harry sighed, coming back to his present situation.

“I have a Valentine’s Day date.” he said, unpretentiously, stuffing his mouth with the biscuit all at once. 

Both Hermione and Ron’s face light up immediately. 

Ron exclaimed “Bloody hell, Harry!” and started to laugh and pat Harry’s back. Hermione, on the other hand, looked amused yet suspicious. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Well done, Harry. Truly. But... who is it?” 

“Yeah mate, tell us!" agreed Ron. Harry looked at Hermione, and she gave him a knowing look. “It’s ok, go ahead” she said with her eyes. 

Ron saw this exchange and reacted promptly confused. “Wait, Mione... you know who’s the girl?” 

She nodded. Ron then looked at Harry, waiting. 

Harry untidied his hair in an anxious gesture, not unlike his own father. “It’s... uh... It’s Ginny.” 

Ron laughed. Loudly. Mockering, scoffling, even. 

“Yeah, right! That's good, but um... Wasn’t she seeing that Ravenclaw prick anyway? Matthew? Michael?” 

“Oh no honey, they broke up” his girlfriend clarified. 

“Wait, what?” 

Hermione and Harry both remained silent. "We’re serious", the unspoken message. Ron realized what was going on instantaneously. “...Ah.” 

Harry confirmed. “Yeah. Are you... are you ok with this?”  
His friend had his brows wrinkled in great concentration. For some reason he looked more mature now than what Harry predicted his reaction would be. Could it be his newfound relationship influencing him now? 

“Well, do you even like her? In that way?” 

Harry’s mind went blank. He didn’t know, so he responded earnestly. “I don’t know.” Ron pursed his lips, and Harry could laugh at that clear show of him picking up Hermione’s mannerisms so naturally. But Harry didn’t. Hermione interveined. “I guess not everyone knows how to deal with their feelings right away, right Ron? And It’s alright, Harry.” 

A pause. Ron looked troubled.

“Look, I know you mean no harm, but if you hurt her I’ll have to fight ya, Harry. I’ll just have to. And believe me, Ginny can be a pain in the arse too, mate, I’m warning you!” 

Harry stared at Ron. One second, two seconds, three seconds. And then he burst out laughing. Ron couldn’t contain himself, so he did too. Eventually, Hermione giggled joining their choir. “Frankly, Ron! You two are the worst.” 

“I guess we are...” Harry let out a relief sigh.


End file.
